Bladefreezer
Description: As one of the main characters in the series, he is shown mostly as a Minecraft figure. As the leader of the heroes, he is the one who controls all hero activities in every world, realm, and dimension. He represents all the positive energy and good in a characteristic of a hero. He is depicted as being the one, who brought all the heroes together to unite, and form the ultimate nation. In the original unofficial series, which is not made in public, he was said to once have been a Blacksmith, and at the same time an Elite Warrior rank. He was also responsible for being the first member, and the one bringing his original team together. When he was given and appointed the responsibility for the title of "Leader of the heroes", he set off on a journey to recruit heroes from every realm and dimensions, to create an army, so that they could put an end to evil. Personality: In his Minecraft form, he has all the positivity, happiness, bright-minded, humor, and every bit of cuteness in the world. However, in his human form, he is still positive, yet much more stronger, cool-looking, tougher, serious, and very intelligent. In the same form, he also enforces his opinions very largely, and makes his statements clear. He can even sometimes be scary-looking, as his appearance assumes that he's someone that you don't want to mess with. Appearance: In his Minecraft form, he is at the scale of 5 foot, because of his appearance in his world. He wear a shirt that is bright blue, has a pixelated thunder bolt, has a upside down U-shaped hair which is black, has black pants with white pockets, and shoes the layered color of white and grey. He has apricot colored skin, and very dark colored pupils, with reflected lights off it, giving the impression of being cute. He's blocky, muscular, and strong-looking. In his Human form, he is the height of about 6,2 which is pretty tall! He wears a dark blue colored T-shirt, with a thunder bolt in the middle, also to include that he wears a strap over his body to hold his sword. He has his hair combed to the left side, which it falls down to a length that almost covers his left eye. His hair is jet-black colored, with shades of dark grey, and reflecting light. He has black denim jeans, with ripped holes on his right knee, and two on his left. He wear white sneakers with laces, and rough edges on the bottom for strong grips, as well as to prevent slipping. The heels of the sneakers are smooth however, so he can easily slide across a surface when at will. He has a pale colored skin, which almost looks white, and black colored pupils, with reflecting light, so that you can barely see a hint of hazel-brown, deep in his pupils ring. He's lean, slender, yet a bit muscular, so that his body is almost at a perfect shape. Background: Born in a small village, he was the age of 6 at the time when his village was under attack. His younger brother was only 4 years old at the time. Many people lost their lives during this terror, including his father, who had been remembered as one of the veterans that tried to protect and save the village. Unfortunately, the village was destroyed, leaving his mother to take him and his brother to another village, which was much more stronger, secured, and had many civilians, including warriors. His mother left them in the care of his Aunt, while she fled off, and was never to be seen again (until later in the original series). He and his brother was then raised by his Aunt, alongside with their cousin, AwesomeStevie. As they grew up time to time, the three of them shared a very strong bond. They each then grew up to be teenagers, as they took an occupation in the village. Bladefreezer was a blacksmith for his choice of work, which came to be helpful, because of the daily monster raids at night against the village. Soon him, his brother, and his cousin, all became well-known in the village for their expertise. Bladefreezer was a Warrior, as well as his brother Snowball45 who was also a lumberjack, and his cousin AwesomeStevie an archer. Soon, their adventure starts when a menace threatens all of Minecraft. As other people came along with them on the journey, they met more people along the quest, who helped them. With this consent, they helped them in return. As they all soon shared a family-like bonding together, more rather than just a team, they began to treat one another with care, and they all kept each others' backs all the time. In the end, they managed to save their home, along with helping the villain regain his family and his happiness again (he later becomes a hero as well!). The journey continues on for many series. This soon led to Bladefreezer getting titled as the Leader of Heroes. Eventually, according to the unofficial franchise, Bladefreezer was traveling with his team, when he suddenly fell in a mysterious hole, which separated him from the others, and led him to a strange portal. When he accidentally slipped and fell in, it led him to cross over to another world of the genre "Anime", in which he ended up in the world that he soon met Blade in. Afterwards, they started a new adventure, and meeting the rest of the other Elite heroes along the way, forming another group. Trivia: - Cooks mainly for most of his friends ''- Loves to work with machines and mechanisms'' ''- Has no romantic experience of any sort'' ''- Can turn anything he uses into a weapon'' ''- Loves the color Black and Blue'' ''- Taught all the heroes to be self-esteemed, honest, respectful, and caring like him under his teachings'' ''- Despite being the most powerful and destructive hero, is the most awesome and kindest leader everyone wants to have'' ''- Is surprisingly good at Music, earning him millions of fans back at home, and in other worlds'' ''- Attracts and easily wins girl's hearts without even wanting to or realizing it'' ''- Like to play games with the other guys''